Broken
by Sese Daniels
Summary: Kate and Kellyn went through everything together. Ranger School, Ranger Partners, up until their Top Ranger promotion. But when Kellyn dies during Operation Brighton, and Kate is left heartbroken, can she ever pick up the pieces? Or will a red headed Ranger need to step in and fix the broken girl before her grief consumes her? [Keith, Kate]
1. Chapter 1: Grief

**This is...now brace yourself...ANOTHER Shadows of Almia fanfic! I SWEAR I'M NOT OBSESSED! Just...passionate. Yep, that's my story and I'm sticking to it. Anyways, this isn't a full out novel like the rest of my books, just a short story that takes place after the game.**

**Disclaimer: Serena Daniels doesn't own Pokemon or its characters**

**Claimer: I own the entire plot for this book so don't copy this!**

**Enjoy the story!**

* * *

><p>Relationships are like broken glass. It's better to just leave them alone instead of cutting yourself trying to pick up the pieces.<p>

**KNOCK KNOCK!**

"Kate? Kate, please open up..." The greenette Top Ranger knocked on the door. Leaning up against it she let out an exasperated sigh.

It had been days since Operation Brighton. One week, to be exact. Kate hadn't come out of her room ever since...ever since the accident.

A short brunette girl on the other side of the door stifled a sob. She was sitting on a chair in her bedroom with the lights off, just staring at the wall opposite of her. She sat there in complete silence, not daring to speak a word. She hadn't come out of her room or spoken to anyone in an entire week.

It had only been a week, yet it felt like an eternity to Kate...

"Kate, please..." Wendy sighed once again, placing her hand on the door. "You're not the only one grieving, you know... We all miss Kellyn, but we also miss you... Kate, we need you to come back..." Wendy's voice hitched, a tear rolling down her cheek.

Silence.

A raven haired Top Ranger walked down the hallway, noticing his upset greenette partner standing in front of Kate's door once again. He approached Wendy and placed a hand on her shoulder, causing her to turn and face him.

"Hey, Wen'." He flashed her a slight smile, trying to lighten the mood. He always put on a brave face in front of her, that way she wouldn't see how he was really feeling on the inside. "Any luck?"

The light in Wendy's eyes faded away, worrying Sven more than just a little bit. "No...she's still not speaking."

Sven sighed and placed his hand on Wendy's cheek, startling her a little. He wiped away the stray tear with his thumb and pressed his forehead against hers. Wendy let out a quiet sob and wrapped her arms around her Ranger Partner's neck, burying her face into his shoulder.

"It's ok, Wen'. She'll come out when she's ready." He reassured, hugging the greenette back.

Wendy sobbed again, unable to smother her sadness. "I know, but nothing is the same without her... Even though Kellyn is technically the only one we've lost, it feels like we've lost her too..."

Sven's heart panged at her words, he knew it was true. He missed her too, but he still had to stay strong for Wendy. He had to stay strong for everyone at the Union. Isaac, Murph, Rhythimi, Chairperson Erma, Professor Hastings, Wendy... He had to stay strong for them all, for they were all grieving the loss of Top Ranger 12, Kellyn Hajaime.

"I know, Wen'...I know..." Sven buried his face in her hair, hugging her tightly. "I know..."

The brunette on the other side of the door heard the entirety of their conversation, and Kate shut her eyes tightly. Tear after tear dripped from her beautiful blue eyes and rolled down her cheeks, and they dropped onto the floor in a depressing little puddle. She wrapped her arms around her torso and hugged herself tightly.

He was gone, and it was all her fault...

Back up on the third floor was Chairperson Erma, Murph, Professor Hastings, Isaac, and Rhythimi. They were all having a conference in the Operation Room, trying to solve the problem at hand. Sure, Team Dim Sun was no more...but...

Operation Brighton's success didn't come without a price, and that price was the life of one of their best Top Rangers. And that Ranger's Partner also paid the price, but with her sanity instead of her life.

"How do we fix this...?" Rhythimi asked, breaking the silence.

Hastings impatiently shuffled, running a hand through his snow white hair. "You have to understand Rhythimi that we can't honestly expect things to go back to normal immediately, and for Kate to accept Kellyn's death in only a week."

"Well she knows that, Hastings." Erma sighed, rubbing her forehead. "All Rhythimi wants to do is find a way to help Kate come to terms with Kellyn's passing, that way she can heal her broken mind."

"She's in denial." Isaac spoke up, startling everyone with his sudden input. "You know, the five stages of grief. She's in stage one, denial. It's healthy to grieve the loss of a loved one at your own pace, but..."

"Kate's killing herself, literally." Wendy interrupted, gaining the attention of the room. Her and Sven stepped off the escalator and joined the group of their fellow colleagues. "Kate, she's killing herself... She's letting her grief consume her, and it's eating her alive from the inside...she's taking this the hardest out of everyone..." Wendy sighed, and Sven supportively wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Well, I guess that kinda was to be expected..." Murph looked down at the floor, not breaking his gaze from the marble tiles. "Kate was closest with Kellyn, I heard they actually knew each other before Ranger School, even."

"They were childhood friends."

Everyone in the room blinked and looked up at the one who spoke, staring into the blonde's brown eyes. Rhythimi took a step or two forwards, placing herself in the center of the circle.

"Kate and Kellyn lived in the same town when they were kids, and they were childhood friends." She began to explain, and everyone's silence was encouraging her to continue. "I only met her when she came to Ranger School two years ago, but we've been close friends ever since. She was always closest to Kellyn, though. They knew each other since age seven."

"No wonder she's taking this so hard..." Sven exhaled sharply, taking off his red cowboy hat.

"And we're not?!" Rhythimi raised her voice, it was clearly filled with pain and sadness.

Isaac stepped forwards to comfort Rhythimi, placing his hand on her shoulder. "Rhythimi, you know that's not..."

**WHACK!**

She had slapped his hand away, thoroughly shocking everyone in the entire room. Rhythimi never got violent with Isaac, never. Isaac's face grew pale, he was the most shocked out of everyone. Well, grief makes you do crazy things...

Rhythimi was blinded by her grief and anger that she didn't even notice everyone's shocked looks. "We all miss Kellyn, it's not just Kate who's in pain here!"

Silence.

Everyone listened to Rhythimi, because they knew she was right.

Rhythimi dropped to her knees and placed her hands on the floor, letting her hair tumble down and cover her face. "We're all grieving the loss of our coworker, our friend... And Kate is taking this the hardest." Rhythimi abruptly shot up, making everyone jump just a little bit. "AND I'LL BE DAMNED IF I LET MYSELF LOSE ANOTHER FRIEND IN THE SAME WEEK!" She shouted as loud as her lungs would allow her, letting her pained voice echo throughout the dark building of the Ranger Union. "WE ARE GOING TO FIX THIS! WE ARE GOING TO HELP KATE PICK UP THE PIECES OR SO HELP ME ARCEUS NONE OF US WILL EVER BE ABLE TO MOVE ON IF SHE CAN'T! KATE IS OUR LYNCH PIN, AND WITHOUT HER WE ARE NOTHING! THE ORDER OF THIS RANGER UNION IS ALREADY DISRUPTED BECAUSE OF THE LOSS OF ONE OF OUR OWN, AND THE RANGER UNION WILL FALL IF WE CAN'T EVEN SAVE ONE OF OUR BEST FROM LETTING HER GRIEF CONSUME HER!"

Both Professor Hastings and Chairperson Erma remained calm during Rhythimi's rage-filled outburst, while everyone else nearly fell over from shock and fear. Erma walked up to Rhythimi, the clicks coming from her cane hitting the floor filled the air. Rhythimi had calmed down at this point and realized what she had done, and felt completely ashamed of herself. She was just about to apologize when Chairperson Erma interrupted.

"You're right." Erma told Rhythimi, placing her hand on the Operator's shoulder.

Erma's words shocked Rhythimi, along with everyone else in the room. Rhythimi blinked a few times before opening her mouth once again. "I...I am?"

"Yes, it would appear so." Hastings pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, then took his place next to Erma. "You make a great point, Rhythimi. With every member of the Ranger Union grieving the loss of Kellyn, we're in no shape to protect Almia whatsoever, therefore preventing us from doing our jobs. We all can't even begin to come to terms with Kellyn's passing because Kate is wallowing in a pit of despair... So in order to fix that, and to get the Ranger Union up and running again..." Hastings paused his speech and began pacing back and forth. He then stopped once again in front of Rhythimi, looking up at her. "We have to help Kate pick up the pieces."

"But how are we going to do that?" Sven asked, awkwardly scratching the back of his head. "She won't come out of her room, and she hasn't even spoken since Operation Brighton..."

Everyone cringed at the mention of Operation Brighton, painful memories flashed through their minds of their failed yet somewhat successful mission.

"Wait a minute..." Wendy pressed her index finger to her lips, and everyone practically swarmed around Wendy, hoping she had come up with something. "Professor, do you remember when you and Chairperson Erma first recruited Kate and Kellyn eight months ago?" Wendy inquired, and that got Hastings thinking.

"Yes, I do believe I recall such an event." Hastings stroked his beard, listening to Wendy's pitch.

"Wasn't there a third Ranger you were considering offering the position?" Wendy asked, and everyone in the room gasped.

"Wait what?!" Rhythimi gaped at Hastings, completely shocked. "Professor, is this true?" She asked him.

Hastings sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "Yes... You see, Kellyn...Kellyn wasn't exactly our first choice for the position of Top Ranger number 12..." He trailed off, and their shocked expressions became even more shocked. "If I do recall, that Ranger had recently had a family tragedy, and took six months off of work to recover. Therefore, we couldn't recruit him for the position due to his temporary voluntary leave..."

"Who was it?" Murph asked, rejoining the conversation.

Chairperson Erma looked over at Murph, sadness filling her old, tired eyes. "His name is Keith Dazzle."

Isaac and Rhythimi both gasped. Isaac slapped his forehead, astonished at this news. "Keith? Rhythimi, didn't we go to Ranger School with him...?" Isaac asked her, turning his head to look at the blonde girl he adored ever so much.

Rhythimi nodded her head, and everyone couldn't help but notice a small smile tug at the corners of her lips. "Yes, we did. He was that arrogant, cocky idiot who was always challenging Kate to capture challenges and Ranger contests. Those two were rivals back in Ranger School. I always noticed that Keith's competitiveness got in the way of him possibly forming a friendship with her, or with any of us, though. That's why we weren't all that great of friends, but we still knew him. I always suspected those two had some sort of connection, but after graduation it slipped my mind. I haven't seen Keith since, I think he got assigned to a base in Fiore, I think..." She trailed off, pressing her hand to her forehead.

Murph squinted his eyes just a bit, looking at Chairperson Erma. "Chairperson, you don't think that this Keith guy could save Kate, do you...?"

Chairperson Erma shuffled nervously in her spot, nervously twirling her pigtails. "I'm afraid it's our only hope..."

* * *

><p><strong>Pretty different from my other stuff, huh? WARNING: This book is only rated T for minor violence and language, and it's also going to be very depressing and chock full of feels XD but I will [promise you this, you'll enjoy it. It's a short story that's going to be a total of 10 chapters, and I already have 510 written. Anyways...**

**Read, review, and enjoy! Please review, I love to know what you guys think of my books.**


	2. Chapter 2: Our Only Hope

The sound of a wheeled suitcase being dragged across gravel filled the air that next morning. It was only 8am, but the sun had already begun to rise. Its golden rays of light accented the pale blue sky, slowly rising higher and higher into the heavens. The darkness of the night was pushed back by the light, which was dancing across the grass. Tailows began chirping, and a pack of Beautiflies flew across the morning sky. It was a cool morning with a slight breeze, and the sound of crunching gravel beneath someone's feet woke up a certain blonde-haired Operator.

She stirred from her sleep and her eyelids slowly fluttered open, Rhythimi had woken up. The sound of crunching gravel filled her ears, and the Top Operator stretched her arms and sat up. She walked over to her window, still wearing her nightgown, and peered outside. She gasped at what, or who she saw...

Rhythimi had quickly gotten dressed into her seafoam green Operator's uniform and slipped on her maroon high heels, practically bolting out her door. She knocked on everyone's doors, and soon enough, the whole Ranger Union was awake. Sleepy Operators, Rangers, and Staff Members began to make their way down to the bottom floor to see what the commotion was about.

Spiky red hair poked out from the top of the crowd, and it made its way over to Hastings and Erma. Pokemon Ranger Keith Dazzle emerged from the swarm of people, approaching the authority figures before him.

Hastings ordered the crowd to disperse, and he and the others lead the newest Top Ranger up to the Conference Room. Keith, Isaac, Rhythimi, Chairperson Erma, Wendy, Sven, Murph, and Professor Hastings filled the Conference Room. The underfoot monitor was turned off, which left the room looking rather dark. Keith set down his suitcase and pushed the retractable handle back into it, then stood strong and tall in front of his new bosses.

"Welcome, Keith Dazzle. Or should I say Top Ranger 12." Chairperson Erma gave a slight smile, bowing her head a little.

"It's an honor to get such a promotion, so I thank you." Keith gave them a sly grin and a thumbs up. "I'm ready to handle any sort of tough missions you've got!" He arrogantly told them, doing his signature Ranger Pose; a backflip.

"Well, it's good that you mentioned it..." Hastings trailed off, leaving Keith confused.

The red-head just raised an eyebrow at this. "What? Do you already have a mission for me or something?"

Wendy shuffled nervously and rubbed her arm. "Well actually...yes, we do." She told him, and Keith wasn't actually expecting this answer.

"It's a tough one only you can complete. You up for it?" Sven asked him, then rubbed Wendy's back supportively. This successfully diminished Wendy's worried look she had been wearing.

Keith wore the brightest and most cocky grin you've ever seen, punching the air with a massive amount of enthusiasm. "Absolutely! I can handle anything you throw at me!"

Chairperson Erma took a step forward, staring at Keith right in the eyes. "Now listen, young man. This mission we're about to debrief you on could possibly be the most important one you've ever been assigned, and it's definitely no easy task... So I'd appreciate it if you put as much effort as possible into making sure this mission is a success."

Keith nodded his head, then placed his hand over his heart. "I swear to you that I will complete this mission, Ranger's honor."

Professor Hastings stepped forward and handed Keith a key. It's was a brass colored key that didn't look significant at all, which definitely confused Keith. "This is your room key, Keith. You are to go outside of this Conference Room and find your room, unlock the door, and get settled inside. Now, don't be alarmed by what you see in there... Just stay strong and try to complete this mission."

Keith shot the Professor the weirdest look ever, saying he was confused was the understatement of the century.

Chairperson Erma just slapped her forehead. "Hastings, you forgot to explain to him what the mission was in the first place..." Hastings flashed her a sheepish look, and she just rolled her eyes. Erma decided to take it upon herself to explain to Keith what the mission was. "I can only assume you've heard of the recent tragic death of the last Top Ranger 12, correct?" She asked him.

Keith let out a sad sigh. "Yeah, I heard about Kellyn. I'm so sorry for your loss, he was a pretty great guy..." Keith trailed off, looking around the room to avoid eye contact with Chairperson Erma.

"Thank you." Erma smiled, nodding her head. "And I'm sorry for your loss, too." She told him. Although, Keith knew she wasn't talking about Kellyn. That's probably what everyone else assumed, though. "You see, Keith..." Erma continued. "Kellyn's Partner has...well, gone into a downward spiral. They're taking his passing pretty hard, and their methods of grieving have gone to the extreme." Keith raised an eyebrow at this, and was starting to see where this was going. "They've locked themself inside that room all week and hasn't come out, not even once. They also refuse to speak a word... Your mission is to try and break Kellyn's Partner out of their grief and help pick up the pieces. Without Top Ranger 11, the Ranger Union can't get back up and running..."

Keith's eyes widened in shock, he wasn't expecting this at all. He was expecting something more along the lines of a gargantuan Pokemon terrorizing a town or something. "Oh gosh... That's pretty bad. Who's Kellyn's Partner?" Keith inquired, crossing his arms.

"Kate Hitomi." Murph told him, running a hand through his short brown hair.

Keith's upset frown didn't waste any time at all stretching into a large grin. The happiness and excitement that filled Keith's face brightened up the room just a little bit, and it even caused Rhythimi to wear a suspicious, yet amused smile. Keith then remembered the details of the mission and frowned once again, realizing that Kate, his rival, was the one grieving and in serious pain.

"I accept your mission." Keith saluted Erma and Hastings, standing strong and tall.

"Bring her back, Keith." Rhythimi flashed him a warm, but sad smile as she wrapped her arms around herself.

He nodded to her and began exiting the Conference Room, for everyone had been dismissed. Rhythimi quickly chased Keith though until she caught up.

"Keith, wait!" She called out, making the red-head freeze in his tracks.

"Yeah?" He asked, glancing over his shoulder at the blonde Top Operator.

Rhythimi walked up to him and wore a stern look. "Be sensitive, ok? You know how close Kate and Kellyn were... Don't bully her into talking, that's not going to get you anywhere. And also..."

**WHACK!**

"OW! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" Keith clutched his now-throbbing head, shooting Rhythimi an annoyed look.

"Just in case you do anything stupid!" Rhythimi giggled, then went back to being completely serious. "Now go, I want my best friend back..."

Keith's heart panged with guilt at that last sentence, and he watched as Rhythimi sulked away. This must be hard on her, too. Keith remembered how close those three were in Ranger School. They had their own little inseparable trio and everything. Keith wasn't really a member, but he did talk to Kate a lot. And by talk to her, Keith ment picking on her almost constantly and challenging her to capture contests left and right. Kate was such an interesting and cheerful person Keith just couldn't get enough of, so hearing that she's in such a bad state now worried him.

It worried him a lot.

Wait a minute... "RHYTHIMI!" Keith called out to her, and the blonde froze in her tracks and spun around on her heel.

"Yes?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"What am I supposed to do...?" He asked her, really not having any idea whatsoever what to do. No seriously, what should he do next? Keith had no idea how to cheer Kate up, it was usually the other way around. She'd be the one to cheer him up whenever he was down, back in Ranger School, that is.

Rhythimi just sighed and looked down for a moment, then looked over at Keith. "You're her Partner now, so be there for her." She flashed him a soft smile before heading back up to the third floor.

Keith looked down at the key in his hand and thought about what Rhythimi had told him. Be there for her... Well, here goes nothing.

Keith dragged his suitcase down the hallway and stopped in front of room number 18, his new shared room with Kate. Sharing a room with Kate? Well that's surely going to be awkward... But let's not think about that right now, Keith had a mission to complete after all. He swallowed the lump in his throat and jammed the key into the lock, twisting it to the left until he heard a click. He pushed the door open and found the room to be completely dark, the lights were off. He hit the switch to his left and-oh god.

Keith nearly fell over at the sight of Kate. She was sitting in a chair and staring absent mindedly at the wall opposite of her. Dark circles under her eyes suggested she hadn't gotten any sleep this week at all. She was still dressed in her dirty Ranger's Uniform, it didn't look like she had changed out of her clothes after Operation Brighton. It was as if she had come home after that horrible mission and sat down in that chair, then never moved.

Keith slowly walked in and took a look around, easily figuring out which side of the room was his. The right side of the room looked more boyish, must've been Kellyn's. The left side had a bed with a purple bed set, and pictures all over the wall. Pictures of Kate, Kellyn, and Rhythimi were all over it. From Ranger School, graduation, first day as a Ranger, vacations, being promoted to Top Rangers, etc. Kate was just staring at the pictures on the wall, and she didn't even bother to look up when Keith entered the room.

Keith took one look at Kate and sighed, then walked over to his new bed. He set his suitcase down on the blue bed set and began unpacking his things. Pictures of him and his Mom, clothes, toothbrush, etc. When he finished unpacking he walked behind Kate and stood behind her chair. Her chestnut brown hair was up in its usual spiky brown pigtails, just like Keith remembered. He slowly walked around Kate and crouched down in front of her, looking up into her cerulean eyes. Damn were those things beautiful, it always drove Keith crazy when she'd look at him with those things. He reached up to wipe the tears from her cheeks, and Kate massively flinched as he did so.

Huh, she must've just snapped out of it, Keith thought. Kate stared at him wide-eyed, more than surprised to see him there.

He wore a slight grin. "Hey." He greeted her, but didn't get much of a response in return.

Kate's lip quivered, and it hurt him tremendously to see his rival in so much pain. He just wanted her to go back to being her usual happy-go-lucky self, even if it ment she'd kick his ass in a capture challenge he'd probably end up challenging her to later. He could live with a damaged ego if it ment Kate got better.

Keith just held his gaze, staring up into her eyes. Kate didn't look away either, just staring down into his deep green ones. Keith kept his smile on as he stood up, taking Kate's hands. He pulled her up out of the chair, and this was no easy task. Kate practically went limp in his arms, she must've still been pretty sore and banged up from Operation Brighton. It's not like a doctor could've checked her out afterwards, she just came in here and locked the door.

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up." Keith playfully ruffled her hair, then walked over to her dresser. He pulled out an outfit for her to wear and grabbed a towel out of the closet, handing Kate the items and practically shoving her into the bathroom.

The sound of running hot water soon afterwards made Keith grin. There, at least he had gotten something accomplished. Poor girl, Keith couldn't even imagine what she was feeling right now. Well, he had a pretty good idea, but at the same time he didn't. The more he thought about this the more confused he got.

Gosh...Chairperson Erma was right. This mission probably would be Keith's hardest one yet.

But that didn't mean he was going to give up.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading, guys! Here is chapter 2 and I hope you enjoy! I've been working on writing more descriptive chapters, so please review and tell me how I did!<strong>

**Read, review, and enjoy!**


	3. Chapter 3: Say Something

Kate had finished taking a shower and got dressed into black denim jeans and a yellow ruffle tank top. She dried her hair out with a hair dryer and stepped out of the bathroom, and Keith just couldn't stop staring at her.

Her hair...was down.

Keith had never seen her hair down before, Kate had always worn it up in those childish pigtails. It actually...made her...sort of...cute. GAH! What was Keith thinking?! Kate wasn't cute!

Keith shook his head to snap out of it, then leapt up from where he was sitting on his bed. He lead Kate over to her bed and sat her down, pulling up a chair and sitting down in front of her.

"So, are you hurt anywhere?" Keith asked her, looking her over.

Kate slightly opened her mouth to say something, but froze up and didn't say anything. Keith followed her eyes to what she was looking at, her right arm. Her capture arm. Keith took a closer look at her shoulder and noticed it was a little swelled up, and that couldn't have been comfortable. He rummaged through his first aid kit until he found an ice pack, and he had Kate hold it on her shoulder. He attended to all of the other minor cuts and bruises all up her legs and arms, and a small gash on her forehead. Besides a little wear and tear, she really wasn't in all that bad condition...which is...kind of shocking...

Keith didn't know what happened during Operation Brighton, but from what he had heard about it, he knew it was a long and brutal fight. He honestly expected Kate to be in worse condition, especially since one of the Top Rangers didn't even make it out alive...

What happened atop of that tower? Keith wanted to know, but he knew he probably wouldn't ever learn what went down.

"Can you speak?" Keith asked Kate, looking at her with pleading eyes. Kate's lip quivered and she tore her gaze away from him and stared down at the floor, avoiding all eye contact. Keith sighed and tilted Kate's chin up with his hand, looking straight into her eyes. "Kate, please...say something. Anything."

Still no response. Kate's eyes got watery and she stood up from the bed, walking away from him.

Dammit Keith, why did you have to go and mess up like that?! Gah...now she's probably never talk to him. He shouldn't have pressed her to talk, but Keith just desperately wanted to hear her voice again... Everything will come in due time, and Keith would just have to work with what he's got for now.

Keith stood up from the chair and pushed it back under Kate's desk, then walked over to where she was standing. She was staring at a picture of her and Keith in the middle of a Bidoof capture challenge. Actually, it was the Bidoof capture challenge. The very first time they ever competed, and that's what sparked their rivalry. Keith had won that challenge, of course, but that didn't mean Kate hadn't given him a run for his money. Not that Keith would ever admit that.

"You remember that day?" He smiled at her, standing behind Kate and looking over her head at the picture.

Kate nodded her head, crossing her arms. Hah! He got a response from her! Granted it wasn't verbal, but it was something. Kate turned around and accidentally bumped her nose into Keith's chest, causing him to laugh.

"Careful now." He grinned, placing his hands on her shoulders. "I got a lot taller since you last saw me, meaning no more short jokes!" Keith grinned at her brightly, and he swore he saw Kate crack the smallest little grin at that.

Kate's stomach abruptly growled, and Keith just chuckled. Kate's face flushed a little red with embarrassment, which only made Keith laugh even harder. Who knows when the last time this girl ate was. Keith offered to grab her some lunch from the kitchen, and told her he'd be right back.

Kate sat down on her bed as she watched Keith exit the room, and she stared at the door up until he closed it. Huh...so Keith was her new Partner. Even though she did like Keith, no one could ever replace Kellyn. Although, it was nice to see Keith again... And he was right about one thing, he had gotten taller. Not only that, but when did Keith get muscles? I guess working in Summerland had done him some good. Kate was still a little surprised that she actually listened to Keith earlier and cleaned herself up. She had successfully been stubborn all week, then Keith just waltzed in here and she absent mindedly did everything he told her to do. Ugh, Keith was so frustrating. But it was nice to know that he actually cared...

Kate hadn't seen her Partner Pokemon, Pachirisu, since she got back from Operation Brighton. Where was she? Huh, Rhythimi's probably taking care if her. What about Keith's Buizel? Hmm, maybe the Operators are watching him, too. Kate kind of wanted to go find Pachirisu, but at the same time she didn't. She didn't want her Partner Pokemon to see her in such a weak state.

Kate let out a loud sigh and stood up once again, staring at the wall of pictures. She found the picture of her and Kellyn hugging each other tightly at graduation, wearing the brightest smiles ever. That was the day they graduated Ranger School, the day their dream would have finally come true. Not to mention that they both were assigned to the Vientown Base to be Ranger Partners. They'd been the best Ranger Duo ever since, well at least they were... Kate wiped a tear off of her cheek as a sad memory flashed through her mind like a movie.

* * *

><p><strong>~Flashback Sequence~<strong>

_"Hey, Kate!" Kellyn stopped her from entering Altru Tower's elevator with his arm, thoroughly confusing Kate._

_"Yeah, Kellyn? What's up?" She asked him, grinning just a little bit._

_"When all of this is over..." Kellyn trailed off, and Kate ushered him to continue. "I'd like to ask you out on a proper date!"_

_Kate was completely stunned, frozen in shock. What?! Kellyn liked her...? SINCE WHEN?! She didn't know. Kate just stared at Kellyn in awe, not even saying anything._

_Kellyn let out a sad sigh and looked down at the floor. "If your answer is no, that's alright... I just had to say something before it was too late."_

_Before it was too late? Ohh, maybe he ment before another guy asks Kate out, before someone else beats Kellyn to the punch. Kate did have a lot of admirers, she just didn't like them back. She never understood it, really. She felt nothing for them, but she did feel something with Kellyn. She SHOULD love Kellyn, but for some reason...she didn't. He was perfect, so why didn't Kate love him? Tall, smart, cute, and he cared about her tons... They had practically been friends for a lifetime, so why didn't Kate love him?_

_Kate didn't even know what to say, and she'd regret staying silent ever since..._

* * *

><p><strong>~End of Flashback Sequence~<strong>

Kate covered her mouth to stifle her sobs, and managed to pull herself together right as Keith came back. Keith entered the room with not only an entire pizza, but Pachirisu and Buizel were with him, too.

Kate let out a soft sigh as her Partner Pokemon jumped up to hug her, and she wrapped her arms around the little electric squirrel. They hadn't seen each other for a week, and Kate felt bad for worrying Pachirisu like that...

They both took a seat around the small table, and the two Pokemon sat on Keith's bed, having a conversation of some sort. Kate nearly devoured 3/4 of the pizza, and that just made Keith laugh. He finished the rest of it off, then threw the box in the trash can.

Keith just sat with her there for hours, hoping she would speak. He just wanted her to say SOMETHING. It could've been anything, really.

Kate just sat there with him for hours, not saying a word. She wanted to say something, but at the same time she just couldn't. She couldn't bring herself to it, but Keith understood that.

Keith decided that Kate just needed to take a break from her grief and distract herself momentarily. He had brought back a movie for them to watch and went ahead and set it up. Kate sat down with Pachirisu in front of the TV with no complaints, Keith figured she even knew she needed a break, too. Him and Buizel sat down next to the two girls, and the two Pokemon got up from their Partner's laps and sat together a ways in front of them. Keith smirked at how close Pachirisu and Buizel seemed to be, he knew something was up.

Keith glanced over at Kate and saw how lost and confused she looked, absent mindedly staring up at the TV. In one swift movement, he wrapped an arm around her and pulled the smaller girl into his chest, hugging her as they watched the movie. Kate didn't protest, she just let out a very slight and quiet "eep!" at Keith's startling action. It took all his strength not to laugh at how cute she was being right now. Yes! She kind of sort of not really said something! Keith didn't even care that it was just an "eep!" he was just happy that he was making progress.

The two teens just sat there together, watching the movie and letting their minds wander.

One teen was thinking about the movie, but other occasional thoughts jumped into her mind. It was usually something about the other person next to her, how she enjoyed their company.

And the other teen was barely paying attention to the movie at all. He couldn't help but just stare down at the other teen in his arms, completely fascinated with her.

Sure, Kate and Keith had been rivals since Ranger School, maybe even friends...but...

That didn't explain this weird feeling Keith got in his stomach when he looked at her. And it didn't explain the shock-like feeling that ran through Kate's veins every time he hugged her, or every time his hand touched hers.

* * *

><p><strong>Dah dah dah dahhhhhhhhh! Yep, I'm actually running out of things to say in these author notes. Awkward. Uh...I guess read, review, and enjoy the story? Hope you enjoy this book so far my lovely readers~!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4: Ranger Tales

"Did you hear? Keith's making progress!"

"What?! He's actually doing it?!"

"Wait really? That's amazing!"

"At this rate, we'll have the old Kate back in no time!"

Keith ignored the sidebar chatter going on around him as he walked down the hallway to his shared room with Kate. As soon as word got out that Keith was making progress, it was all the whole Ranger Union could talk about now. Keith just sighed and unlocked the door, stepping inside. He had only been here for two days, but he was already making progress. His mission wasn't to make Kate get over Kellyn's death in one week. His mission was to get her out of the denial stage. Kate was stuck in shock and denial, and she just needed a little help getting out of it. If she didn't, then she would never be able to move on.

Keith saw Kate sitting on her bed with Pachirisu, just staring down at her Fine Styler in her hands. That was one thing Keith really liked about this job, he got a Fine Styler! Best Styler's in the world, only four were made, and Keith had one of them. Well, Kate's technically wasn't a Fine Styler anymore. It was upgraded to a Vatonage Styler in the middle of Operation Brighton, and Keith heard that's really what saved her life.

Keith walked over and took a seat next to Kate, staring into her cerulean blue eyes. He noticed her eyes were dark and there was almost no light in them at all. "You miss working or something...?"

Kate gave a slight head nod. Sure, she did miss working, but...it would never be the same without Kellyn. They had been Ranger Partners for their entire career, up until now... Things would just never be the same, and Kate knew it. She also knew she wasn't ready to get back to work, and Keith knew it, too.

"What if I told you a story about my adventures as a Ranger?" Keith suggested with a shoulder shrug, not expecting his suggestion to be such a hit.

Kate sat up straight immediately and stared at Keith starry-eyed, a hint of excitement filled her dark eyes. Keith laughed at her response, and began telling his story.

"Well...let's start from the beginning!" Keith grinned at Kate, and he saw the tiniest smile tug at the corners of Kate's lips. "Well, my first day was great, and it totally went off without a hitch!" Kate just gave Keith a blank stare, and Keith sweatdropped. "Damn...I forgot how impossible it was to lie to you." Kate had to bite her tongue to keep her from laughing at that. "So, it's my first day, right? I had been on the boat to Fiore since graduation the previous day, and I was so excited for my first day that I wasn't really paying attention to anything. I got off the boat at my stop and made my way to the Ranger Base, and I was right on time! I strutted in and announced my presence, and..."

Kate raised an eyebrow at Keith's story, just giving him a weird look that suggested she was asking, _"And then what happened?"_

Keith laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head. "Yeah I kind of ended up at the wrong base..."

Kate just facepalmed, and Keith's embarrassment grew to an impossible level.

Keith continued his story. "I was confronted by Elita and she told me where I was; Wintown. All I said to her was 'Ohh...I was wondering why it was snowing in Summerland...'"

Kate had to slap her hand over her mouth to smother her laughter, she was really close to slipping up. Keith let out a nervous laugh, but was glad Kate seemed to be feeling a little better, so he decided to continue with his story.

"It turns out that I had gotten off on the wrong stop of my boat and ended up in Wintown instead of Summerland, and I ended being an hour late on my first day..." Keith flashed her a goofy grin, and it took all of Kate's strength to keep her from smiling back.

Kate loved listening to Keith's stories, she didn't know why. He just always had a way to tell a story in such a funny and interesting way. She hugged her Pachirisu and listened some more, wanting to know what happened after that.

Keith smiled at Kate's curiosity, then thought of the next thing to tell her. "Yeah, I was totally a big shot solo-Ranger at my Ranger Base." Keith bragged, and Kate just groaned. "And I guess that my first REAL mission was the Rampaging Gyarados."

Kate remembered hearing about that. Back when she still worked in Vientown, Luana had showed her a newspaper that had Keith on the front cover capturing an angry Gyarados. He had managed to save the day, and the Gyarados only demolished one or two houses.

"It was also the mission I met Buizel on." Keith smirked as he watched Buizel scamper over to them at the mention of his name. Buizel stared up at Keith with big anime eyes, only making him laugh. "Yeah, it turns out this little guy was actually the one who caused the Gyarados to rampage in the first place..."

Buizel just sweatdropped, and Pachirisu busted out laughing. Keith rolled his eyes, and Kate petted the embarrassed Buizel until his red face turned a few shades lighter.

"Buizel had been pestering this Magikarp in Summerland, and it decided to just suddenly evolve and totally kick his ass." Kate fell over at Keith's choice of words, trying hard NOT to laugh. "I had to get Buizel out of the way and capture the Gyarados before it destroyed the whole town." Keith just scoffed. "It was totally easy, though. I only cracked a few ribs in the process..."

Kate just dropped her jaw and slugged Keith in the arm, earning an "OW!" from the red-head. He knew that was her way of saying, _"YOU IDIOT! YOU SHOULD'VE BEEN MORE CAREFUL!"_

Keith rubbed his now-sore arm and laughed a little. "Sorry...but I have been more careful lately! I promise!"

Kate raised an eyebrow at this and crossed her arms, only a little pleased with his answer.

Keith just sighed and continued his story, knowing there was no pleasing this girl. "It was soon after that Team Dim Sun started showing its face in Fiore. They didn't cause nearly enough as much chaos as they did in Almia, though. Usually just some petty theft and Pokemon went missing. I became the go-to guy in Fiore for taking care of Dim Sun pretty quickly, since I had dealt with them the most. I was assigned mission after mission to wipe out those creeps, up until my big mission at the Fiore Temple..."

Fiore Temple... That sounded familiar to Kate. Wait a minute, didn't Luana show her a newspaper article about that, too? Yeah, that's right! She did! One of Dim Sun's Sinis Trio Members abducted ALL of the Pokemon from the Olive Jungle and took them to the Fiore Temple. It was Lavana who was causing all that chaos. A helicopter was going to come to the top of Fiore Temple and pick up all the Pokemon, probably bringing them back to Almia, but Keith intercepted it. What a guy...he really was quite the Ranger.

"...and then I totally destroyed this weird grey computer-thingy the pink-haired chick had and the Infernape was released from hypnosis!" Keith finished his story, and Kate just sweatdropped.

Had he been talking that entire time? Oh, awkward... Well at least she knew what happened before that.

Keith paused for a moment, contemplating whether he should tell Kate this or not. Kate seemed suspicious and wanted to know what he was going to say, and Keith picked up on that. He decided to tell her anyways, even if it hurt her just a little bit.

"It was that night that I got a call from Chairperson Erma, offering me the position of Top Ranger 12..."

Kate went wide-eyed at this news. Was...was this true? ...Kellyn wasn't their first choice? Wait, then why didn't Keith take the job?

The look Kate was giving him was enough for Keith, he knew was she was asking without her even having to speak a word.

Keith sighed, staring down at the floor. "I was about to accept the job when Cameron walked into the room and...gave me some really bad news..." Keith trailed off, and Kate placed a hand on his shoulder. He looked up at Kate a little surprised at first, but then flashed her a sad smile. "My Mom had apparently been hit by a car that morning and had just died in the hospital later that day... I took six months off of work to recover, so I didn't get the Top Ranger position, and they gave it to Kellyn..."

Kate couldn't believe what she was hearing. Well, she could, it was just really shocking. Poor Keith...she knew how his lifelong dream was to be a Top Ranger, and having to give that up must've been the worst feeling in the world. His Mom died? Kate remembered meeting her at graduation, she was such a sweet woman. The resemblance between her and Keith was uncanny, they even had a really similar personality, too. Kate knew that his Mom was the only real family Keith had left, so that must've been really hard for him. Those two were really close. Keith secretly wrote letters to her every day when they were in Ranger School, Kate was the only one he told about it.

Keith sighed, then looked up at Kate. "I guess I can sort of understand what you're going through, huh?"

Kate just stared at him with her mouth slightly ajar, and a tear rolled down her cheek. She was angry at what he had said, but not really at the same time. Her emotions were out of whack, she couldn't control them lately, and it was hard to know what she was feeling. She wrapped her arms around Keith's neck and started crying her eyes out, the first time she did that since Kellyn's death. Sure, an occasional tear or two slipped out here and there, but she hadn't exactly sat down and full out cried about it. Until now... Keith always had a way of getting Kate to open up and acknowledge her feelings, this was just like Ranger School all over again. Kate remembered how she completely bombed one of her final exams and faked a smile, telling everyone she was ok and how Keith was the only one who noticed how upset she really was. She had spilled all the details of how upset she was to him that night in Ascension Square. They usually met up there after curfew whenever they couldn't sleep, and they'd keep each other company.

Keith's heart ached at how upset Kate was, and all he wanted to do was make her feel better. So he just hugged her tightly and let her cry, knowing full well that was the best thing for her to do right now. Kate crying is a sign that it's really sinking in. And even though it broke Keith's heart to see her in so much pain...

He knew she was starting to get better.

* * *

><p><strong>So...how is it so far? IS IT EMOTIONAL ENOUGH? I obviously don't expect to be as great as the magnificent Riley Sky here when it comes to making you feel for the characters, but I try. If you don't cry or at least shed a slight tear at some point throughout this book then I have failed all of you readers as an author. Oops XD sorry. I guess I got a little carried away there and over dramatic...yeah...awkward.<strong>

**Aaaaaaanyways...Read, review, and enjoy the story~!**


	5. Chapter 5: Nightmares

**~Dream Sequence~**

_Kate and Kellyn had raced to the top of the tower accompanied by Isaac. There was an electric floor trap in front of the staircase, and they'd need to disarm it if they wanted to get to the top in time to stop Blake Hall before it was too late. Isaac noticed a strange computer off to the side that he never saw before. Back when he still worked for Altru, that computer never used to be there. He thought it was odd, but also deduced this was the thing controlling the electric floor trap._

_Isaac quickly got to work hacking the computer, disarming the program. The electric floor was shut off!_

_"Way to go, Isaac!" Kate said from outside of the machine area, punching the air enthusiastically._

_"There! I shut off the power. We've got free access to the tower's top now." Isaac spun around, grinning at his two friends._

_**ZAAAPP!**_

_An electric green fence shot up in front of Isaac and locked him in, preventing him from escaping._

_"ISAAC!" Kate shouted, then quickly began trying to find a way to get him out of there._

_"No! It's the same time-lapse trap from before!" Isaac cursed himself, punching the wall next to him. "I should have known... Sorry... I think this is as far as I can go to help you guys. I'm grateful that you two believed in me, even though I was with the bad guys. Thank you, and I mean it. But you have to hurry now. You have to go to the top. There isn't a second to waste now." Isaac told them. "Kate, Kellyn! President Blake Hall is sure to have incredibly tough Pokemon. Be careful! I'll try to break out on my own, good luck!" He waved good-bye to them, trying to say words of encouragement to keep them going._

_Kate and Kellyn didn't want to leave Isaac, but they knew he was right. The two brunette Top Rangers raced up the stairs to Altru's rooftop, readying their Stylers for whatever chaos was about to come at them._

_THIS IS ALTRU CORE COMPUTER. THIS IS ALTRURURURURURURU... THE INCREDIBLE MACHINE'S POWER IS NOW LEVEL 3! LEVEL 3! LEVELEVELEVELEVEL 3! THIS IS ALTRU THIS IS ALTRU THIS IS ALTRU ALMIA GHZGZGZ..._

_Kate and Kellyn hesitantly walked forwards to see the Shadow Crystal. In front of it was a dark crystal ball of some sort, and in front of that was Blake Hall himself. To his left side was Wheeler, and to his right was Heath._

_"Ah, welcome!" Blake Hall clapped his hands together, "welcoming" his Ranger guests. "Well, I'll be... I seem to be all out of business cards. How careless of me. No matter. Ahem... I am Blake Hall, the President of Altru Inc." Blake began introducing himself in a proud manner. Both Kellyn and Kate just stood there, listening to this psychopath's speech. "From what I've been hearing, this commotion... I understand that it's named Operation Brighton? Brighton... That is my father's name. Though a coincidence, I will consider it a family honor." Blake continued._

_"Ehehehehheee!" Wheeler snickered, rubbing his hands together in a really creepy way._

_Blake turned around to face the Shadow Crystal. "It's also quite an honor to see someone go through so much to visit with me." He looked over his shoulder and shot Kate and Kellyn a sly smirk, and an evil looking one at that._

_"Well when you announce that you're taking over the world, that's bound to attract attention." Kate hissed, sassing him._

_He brushed off her comment and continued to talk. "Unfortunately for you two, you arrived, shall we say, a smidgeon too late?" Blake snickered, clearly amused with all of this._

_"Us holding you up did something good after all." Heath mused out loud, crossing his muscular arms._

_Blake turned around to face the two Rangers again. "Yes, I would say it's been only minutes since the Incredible Machine attained full power. But now, its reach extends to the Almia region in its entirety. This brings all the Pokemon in Almia under my full and complete control. They are all mine to do my bidding, and my bidding alone." Blake scoffed._

_"That's not fair!" Kellyn yelled at him, taking a step forward. "No one should be allowed to have that much power!" _

_"Pokemon have minds of their own!" Kate screamed at Blake, infuriated._

_Blake Hall just let out an amused sigh, then carelessly waved them off. "I can have them excavating and mining. I can use them as cargo transports. Pokemon can be used individually to make electricity. Or those that make heat or push great volumes of water can be used to power major electrical plants. Or, consider it if you will, a time of crisis. What if we are being threatened by outsiders? In such times, it would be hard to argue against Pokemon as soldiers." Blake continued his reasoning, trying to convince Kate and Kellyn that what he was doing was right._

_"That's not your decision to make!" Kate screamed at Blake Hall again, really despising this guy._

_Blake Hall brushed her comment off again and continued. "Yes! This is the dream-energy machine that is fueled by Pokemon! Wouldn't you agree that description is a fitting one?" Blake asked._

_"YOU ASSHOLE!" Kellyn yelled. Kate had to hold him back from charging up those stairs and slugging Blake Hall across the face. _

_Wheeler ran in between the two Rangers and Blake Hall. "Mr. Hall, sir. Mr. Hall! If I may say so, sir, your wise words are but sadly wasted on these uncouth children. Perhaps a light meal will prompt them to leave us be. Eheheheheeeeh!" Wheeler let out an evil laugh. "Listen, child." Wheeler looked over at Kate. "Let dear old Wheeler here give you a light snack. For my own satisfaction, really. Now what shall it be? A knuckle sandwich? Or a judo chop suey? Or, or... Why don't you become my friend's snack instead?" Wheeler cackled and summoned a Bidoof to attack Kate._

_Really...? A Bidoof? One single loop was all it took for Kate to capture it. She learned from the last time during the Union Raid not to even bother saying, "CAPTURE ON!"_

_Wheeler drew back in shock. "Oh? How very, very odd. But not to worry. Let me catch my breath, and... Say hello to another little friend! Another Bidoof to take its place!" Wheeler started to say, but before he could do anything he was shoved to the side by Blake, who then stepped forwards again._

_"Enough of that." Blake snapped at Wheeler, embarrassed by his childish display._

_"Eheheheeh? Ah, Mr. Hall sir, I see, I see, indeed! You wish to toy with the child yourself?" Wheeler asked, recovering from being shoved to the ground. He then looked over at Kate once again. "Child, you should feel privileged. This time, your downfall is assured. Eheeheheeeeehh!" Wheeler snickered in a really creepy way._

_"Quiet, Wheeler. Don't talk anymore." Blake Hall rolled his eyes. "What is this idea of bringing out Bidoof at this point in the proceedings? This isn't Ranger School. By the way, Rangers. I'm sorry, Kate and Kellyn, wasn't it?" He asked, then stepped towards Kate a little bit. "Kate, you don't seem to realize the power of the Incredible Machine. You fail to grasp the enormity of what it represents. Perhaps it's too much for anyone to truly understand. But everyone will come to accept it when the new dawn arrives. Very soon now, the date will change. Altru will celebrate its new birth. Let me give you a slight taste of what you can expect." Blake finished up his speech and walked up to the dark purple crystal ball. He placed his hands around it and spoke up. "Perhaps I should summon a Pokemon that is worthy of this occasion. A Pokemon that is worthy of ushering in a new age of darkness... That said, that Pokemon... No. Not it. Not now. Ah, but this is absolutely wonderful! From here, I have my choice of Pokemon. They are all available for me to summon. Whether they be in herds or alone, they are mine to control as I desire. Gigaremo? Miniremo? No longer necessary. Ah! There! A Pokemon perfect for you! I've spotted it in the Haruba Desert." Blake snickered as he summoned a Pokemon._

_The Shadow Crystal started to glow black, a dark power began radiating from it. A beam of darkness shot straight up in the sky, causing Kellyn and Kate to wearily draw back. Kate snapped out of it though and readied her Styler, preparing herself to capture whatever Pokemon it was that Blake had sent after her._

_"The development of this enormous machine took exceptional cost and effort." Blake spun around on his heel, facing Kate. "The project only took off when we placed Kincaid as a teacher in the Ranger School. He succeeded at recruiting a genius who appears maybe once a century." Blake smirked, raising an eyebrow as he stuffed one of his hands into his pocket._

_"YOU USED THE RANGER SCHOOL FOR THAT?!" Kellyn yelled at him. _

_All of a sudden, a Dusknoir floated down from the sky and hovered above the ground in front of Blake._

_"Ah, here we are. The Pokemon from the Haruba Desert." Blake marveled over the Dusknoir, and Kate swallowed the lump in her throat. "The Incredible Machine lets me summon any Pokemon I choose, you see. Let me introduce you to my Dusknoir. Dusknoir, this Ranger has come to join in our celebrations. Give our guest a demonstration of our gratitude!" Blake ordered the Dusknoir to charge at Kate._

_"CAPTURE ON!" Kate screamed, whipping out her Styler. Kellyn stood back and watched his Partner begin capturing the Pokemon. _

_Kate began encircling the Dusknoir with her capture line as fast as she could. It kept summoning ghost-like flames to surround it, making this really hard on her. The Dusknoir constantly shot a ghost-like purple fire at Kate and shot Shadow Ball's at her face._

**_WHOOSH!_**

_Kate quickly dove for the floor, barely avoiding a Shadow Ball. She barely had any energy left in her to perform this capture. She kept trying her best despite all of that. Kellyn kept shouting words of encouragement over the sound of Dusknoir's attacks, and that's honestly what kept Kate going. She dodged attack after attack for a solid twenty minutes, and finally managed to capture Blake's Pokemon._

_"CAPTURE COMPLETE!" She yelled, doing her Ranger Pose. Kate felt satisfied with her success, and she watched as the Dusknoir released itself._

_Blake began doing a slow clap, stepping forwards. "Well, that capture was quite impressive... You've surpassed your reputation. But don't get too full of yourself. You're sorely mistaken if you think you've won. Don't you understand? I've already won. So long as I have the Incredible Machine, I can keep summoning Pokemon. Whenever and from wherever I choose, I can summon as many as I wish. It's physically impossible for me to lose. Do you understand now?" Blake sneered at the Rangers, clearly he had this fight in the bag._

_Kellyn smirked and stepped closer to the Shadow Crystal. "Not if I can help it!"_

_**FLASH!**_

_The Yellow Gem flashed from inside his jacket._

_"What?!... What was that yellow flash just now?!" Blake began to panic. "You... What are you hiding from me?!" Blake asked Kellyn, rage filling his voice. _

_"Oh, nothing really. Just this." Kellyn laughed as he pulled the Yellow Gem out of his jacket. Its exposure caused it to flash once again. _

_**FLASH!**_

_Blake's jaw crashed to the floor. "It... It can't be! The Yellow Gem?!" Blake had a shocked look on his face._

_Heath just sweatdropped, uncomfortably shuffling from where he stood. "Uh... We are meaning to reporting earlier, but we three failing at protecting it. Not thinking that you will forgiving us, but... But, sir, Boss, you having that Pokemon already, so ok, I am hoping..." Heath explained to Blake._

_Blake's right eye twitched, and his face reddened with anger. "You blundering oaf! It was crucial that the three Gems be kept apart from each other! All we needed was to retain one of them! Just one! If we keep even one, the Shadow Crystal can't be harmed! Did you not understand that?!" Blake scolded furiously._

_Heath backed up a bit, intimidated by Blake's rage._

_"You incompetents failed to protect the Yellow Gem and the barrier! And now you expect THAT Pokemon to cover for your repeated mistakes? This takes some nerve! You don't even have the courage or the wits to run like the other two. Yes, you do have a lot of nerve to show your face when you failed yet again!" Blake was getting more mad by the second._

_The two brunette Top Rangers just stayed quiet for most of the time and listened._

_"B-But... I staying here because... I am so worrying about you, Boss..." Heath stuttered._

_"Silence!" Blake snapped, cutting Heath off. "Save your worthless concerns! I have no need for underlings now! With the Incredible Machine, all of Almia's Pokemon are my servants!" Blake screamed at Heath._

_"NOT A CHANCE!" Sven and Wendy shouted from above. They flew their Staraptor's down a little further until the other two Top Rangers came into sight._

_"Hall! We can hear you raving even up here!" Sven laughed, then looked down at his colleagues. "Kate, Kellyn! Get ready! We'll put the finishing touches on Operation Brighton!" Sven called down to them._

_Wendy spoke up next. "The three Gems have to be brought close to the Shadow Crystal! Kellyn, get your Yellow Gem as close as possible to it!" Wendy and Sven got their Gems ready._

_"Roger that!" Kellyn shouted into the air._

_"This is it, folks!" Sven shouted, getting ready to make a b-line for the Shadow Crystal._

_"Staraptor, we're going in!" Wendy said enthusiastically. _

_"You think that's clever, Rangers?!" Blake interrupted, he sounded like he was close to losing his sanity. "You leave me no choice. That Pokemon will be unleashed." Blake approached the crystal ball again._

_"What are you talking about!?" Kate asked, you could hear the worry in her voice._

_"Ah, what fortuitous timing! Midnight has arrived!" Blake Hall chuckled. "On Altru's day of birth, let your presence be shown in all its dark glory! Now! Awaken from the darkness! Rise, my Darkrai!" Blake cackled evilly and activated the Incredible Machine._

_"DARKRAI?!" Both Kate and Kellyn screamed over the loud whirring sound of the Incredible Machine._

_Both Sven and Wendy's Staraptor both got spooked by the power coming from the Shadow Crystal and flew up higher into the sky. You could faintly hear the two Senior Top Rangers desperately trying to calm down their Pokemon. _

_"A Pokemon that stores the energy of darkness within its body... That is Darkrai. It is the most beloved of all my Pokemon!" Blake yelled over the sound of the Incredible Machine._

_**RUUUUMMMBBBBLLLEEEEEEEEE!**_

_"Eheheheheeeeh!" Wheeler laughed, he eerily rubbed his hands together and stood over by Blake Hall._

_I giant Dark Void appeared on the ground and out came Darkrai. The legendary looked drained and like a puppet under Blake's command. It sent chills up Kate and Kellyn's spines._

_"Go on, Darkrai! Invite this hero-fixated child to your world of darkness!" Blake ordered, pointing right at Kate._

_"Ehehehehehehe!" Wheeler snickered._

_Blake side stepped and the Darkrai slowly approached Kate. All of the blood from Kate's face quickly drained, and she went wide-eyed. She began slowly backing away, trying to escape her fate. "No, please! Darkrai! Snap out of it! Don't do this! NOOOOO!" She shrieked, but it was too late._

_"NO! KATE!" Kellyn shrieked, fearlessly running for Darkrai and the Dark Void. _

_The Darkrai opened up a Dark Void underneath Kate. Black tentacles of darkness shot up and grabbed her legs, slowly pulling Kate down into the darkness._

_"AHHHH! KELLYN! HELP ME!" Kate shrieked as she slowly became engulfed in the darkness, inch by inch._

_"KATE!" Kellyn yelled, trying to dodge Darkrai's attacks and save Kate before it was too late. He had to save her, he just had to. _

_It felt like Kate was living a nightmare. Soon enough, the darkness had pulled her in all the way. As her last ounce of hope, she outstretched her hand, hoping Kellyn would grab it and pull her out._

_This is it, Kate was done for..._

_"Ranger! Go! Into the world of darkness!" Blake snickered, shouting at Kate from above the Dark Void._

_"Eheheheheh!" She heard Wheeler laugh._

_Her life flashed before her eyes in a single instant. All of a sudden, Kate felt someone grab her hand and yank her out of the Dark Void. It was Kellyn! Kellyn had saved her!_

_The Darkrai was furious at this puny Ranger boy who intercepted his plans. It charged up a Shadow Claw and lunged for Kellyn, slashing his attack across his chest. _

_**SLASH!**_

_The Ghost-type attack ripped at Kellyn's chest, and Kate watched in horror as Kellyn was sent flying over the edge of Altru Tower._

_"NO!" Kate let out a blood curdling shriek, running towards the ledge. "KELLYN!"_

* * *

><p><strong>~End of Dream Sequence~<strong>

Kate screamed and shot straight out of her bed, panting and gasping for air furiously. Keith quickly woke up in a panic to Kate's scream and leapt out of bed, turning on the lights. His heart instantly stopped racing a million miles a minute when he saw Kate was unharmed, he figured she must've just had another horrible nightmare. And Keith had a pretty good idea what it was about. Kate was sobbing and crying her eyes out, and Keith sat down on the bed next to her. The red-head took her in his arms and caressed her cheek, whispering, "It's ok..." to Kate over and over again in attempt to calm her down. Keith let her cry into his chest, and he held her in his arms for the entirety of it. It wasn't long until the brunette cried herself to sleep in Keith's arms.

Keith sighed as he looked down at the traumatized girl, his heart always broke when he saw her like this. This was the third time this week Kate woke up in a panic because of nightmares, and she never did tell him what happened in them. He didn't expect her to, but he always had hoped that she would eventually tell him. Keith's eyelids were getting heavier and heavier, and he eventually fell asleep with his back to the wall, still holding Kate in his arms.

The two stayed like that for the rest of the night.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, now this chapter had to be at least a LITTLE emotional for you guys. As you can tell I'm kinda doubting myself just a bit XD Well if all else fails, this will still be a cute romantic story. Well, that's all! This i. My last pre-written chapter, so now I have to go write the other 5. I make no promises for when they'll be posted. Keep on reading, everyone~!<strong>

**Read, review, and enjoy!**


	6. Chapter 6: Paying Respect

Everyone in the Union stopped and stared as they watched Keith lead Kate out of their room and down to the bottom floor. He was doing it, he was actually doing it. Keith was making progress, and that gave the Ranger Union some hope.

They were going to visit Kellyn's grave today, to pay their respect to their lost friend. It was Keith's idea, he thought it would help give Kate some closure, and he was right. The newly partnered up Ranger Duo made their way to the Vien Forest and began navigating their way through it.

Kate picked out the spot to bury Kellyn, she picked their special spot. It was a secret little place only those two knew about, they would hang out there together after work all the time. It was up on a hill in the Vien Forest under a tree, overlooking a river that ran down below. Kellyn was buried under that tree, and today was the first time Kate would visit his grave since he passed two weeks ago.

The two teens approached the lonely headstone, stopping in front of it. Keith looked down at the headstone with a sad look, then closed his eyes to pay his respects with a moment of silence. Kate couldn't stop staring at the engraving. Kellyn Hajaime, 1996-2014, beloved friend. Beloved _friend. _Kate only thought of Kellyn as a really good friend, but Kellyn apparently didn't feel the same. He felt more for her than she could have possibly known.

"It's all my fault..."

Keith's eyes snapped open and immediately stared at Kate, shocked that she actually spoke. Her hands were down in front of her, intertwined with one another as her lip quivered and a tear rolled down her cheek. "What do you mean...?" Keith asked her.

"Operation Brighton..." Kate trailed off, not tearing her eyes off of Kellyn's grave. "It's all my fault Kellyn died on that mission."

Keith was too shocked to say anything at first. Her fault? No, that can't be. Keith couldn't see how it was Kate's fault at all. "Kate, no one thinks you're at fault here..."

"You're wrong!" Kate cut him off with her sob. "Everyone knows it's my fault...and I know it, too..."

Keith's heart panged with guilt, poor Kate... Losing a loved one is hard enough, but blaming yourself for it...? No wonder she's been taking this so hard.

Keith opened his mouth to say something, but Kate beat him to the punch. "He sacrificed himself for me..." Kate paused to wipe the tears from her eyes. "Blake's Darkrai pulled me into a Dark Void, and Kellyn sacrificed himself to save me... The Darkrai...he..." Kate's breath hitched, it was so hard for her to talk about this. "...he slashed Kellyn across the chest and sent him flying off the ledge of the tower."

Keith's heart sank. Kate's pain and feeling of anguish made him feel down, too. "Kate, that's still not your fault... The only one at fault here is Blake Hall."

Kate just scoffed, then remained silent for a moment. She didn't speak up for another five minutes at least. "He finally got to the top, and then _this_ is the fate he earned. He didn't deserve this..."

Keith sighed. "I don't think that's true."

Kate was shocked by his words, and she spun around to look at him. What did he mean by that? "Really now? Then what do _you_ think?"

Keith looked up into the sky with his hands stuffed in his pockets, gathering his thoughts. "I think everyone has a time and a place to die. It's sad, but all things have to die at some point. Sure, Kellyn didn't deserve to die, but fate made it happen because he had served his purpose here on Earth. I think Kellyn's death was an important event in fate's timeline that triggered other significant events that we may not even realize yet to be significant."

Kate just stared at Keith, processing what he had said. Keith started to panic on the inside that he had said the wrong thing, but was quickly reassured when Kate leapt into his arms and wrapped hers around his neck. She quietly sobbed for a few minutes, holding onto Keith. Keith just held there and rubbed her back as he stared down at Kellyn's grave.

"Thanks for protecting her, man." Keith thought to himself, looking at Kellyn's headstone. "I'll take over now."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this chapter was reeeeeeaally short, but I just couldn't think of anything else to add to it. Thanks for reading, everyone! And don't forget to leave a review~!<strong>

**Read, review, and enjoy!**


	7. Chapter 7: Ranger Tales Part II

"So Professor Hastings finally got here, and he thought they were MAILBOXES!" Kate laughed, throwing her hands up in the air to show her frustration.

Keith fell over laughing, clutching his gut from laughing so hard. Over the course of yet another week, Kate had started talking a lot more. She didn't really socialize with anyone else in the Ranger Union, but she'd talk to Keith whenever they hung out. Obviously she was still grieving, but she was starting to show some improvement. They would pack sandwiches and water bottles every day, then go to Kellyn's grave to visit while eating lunch. That's where they were now, sitting under the tree and chatting with each other.

Kate and Keith were a lot closer friends back in Ranger School than they let on. Keith wasn't necessarily part of the trio, since he wasn't friends with Rhythimi and Kellyn, but he was friends with Kate. To others, Kate and Keith didn't look like friends, but they were. They ate lunch together sometimes when Rhythimi and Kellyn were busy. They were both insomniacs, and they'd hang out after curfew in Ascension Square. Capture challenge after capture challenge, race after race... Most people (like Rhythimi) only saw them as rivals who couldn't become friends because Keith's competitiveness got in the way, but that wasn't true at all. They really were friends, or at least that's how they saw it in their eyes.

"Ok, so what happened next?" Keith asked, bumping Kate's arm with his elbow.

"Well...Kellyn, Luana and I went to Pueltown to investigate the strange 'mailboxes.'" Kate explained, and Keith laughed at the mention of the word 'mailboxes.' "Kellyn and I discovered Team Dim Sun that day down at the harbor. Baka's...they were openly discussing their plans for the Gigaremo. Sadly, they escaped with the yellow Gigaremo by sea."

"Wow..." Keith said in awe, just staring at Kate. "That's pretty cool! What was your next major mission?" He asked her, listening intently to her story.

Kate just grinned, excited to tell him about this one. "Well, Kellyn and I got called down to Pueltown for an...er...interesting, mission..." Kate sweatdropped at that. "You see, Professor Hastings and Barlow had left the night before to go back to the Ranger Union, and they had to walk back because of the Professor's distaste for flying. Well, they ended up having to stay the night, because the bridge was stuck open!" Kate sighed, slapping her forehead.

Keith just raised an eyebrow. "What? Why was the Norward Bridge stuck open...?" He asked her, resting his head in his hand.

"Well..." Kate sweatdropped, remembering this mission as if it were only yesterday. "When Brook jumped into the ocean to try and pursue the Dim Sun Minions, he kind of sort of dropped the Bridge Key to the bottom of the ocean..."

Keith just facepalmed. "Wow. Just wow..." He laughed just a little bit, causing Kate to smile. She didn't know why, but whenever Keith laughed, she just felt like smiling.

"So after about an hour of chasing a Sharpedo underwater who had swallowed Brook's Bridge Key, Kellyn and I FINALLY retrieved the dang thing. Took long enough..." Kate sighed, rolling her eyes. Keith just laughed at this.

"And then what?" He asked, taking a sip of his drink and paying complete attention to the brunette.

"Hmm..." Kate mused out loud, pressing her index finger to her lips. Which Keith thought was absolutely adorable. "Oh!" Kate piped up, remembering her next major mission. "Barlow had gone to Boyleland to investigate the island's missing Pokemon, so Kellyn and I had to sub for the Ranger School's Outdoor Class." Kate began to explain, and fond memories of hanging out together in Ascension Square flashed through both of their minds. "The next day, Barlow's Styler stopped sending in a signal, it just disappeared off of the map. It gave us a pretty big scare, too." Kate sighed, running a hand through her hair. "Crawford, our temporary Base Leader, sent both Kellyn and I to go and find Barlow. This mission was the biggest one of our Area Ranger careers, which inevitably led to us being promoted to Top Rangers." Kate explained to Keith, who thought this was completely interesting. He wasn't bored at all, this girl was never one to bore the red-head. Now anyone else was a different story, Arceus only knows how many times the red-head fell asleep listening to Percy going on and on about his Politoed. But Kate...she was different. She wasn't boring. "It turns out that Team Dim Sun was behind the island's missing Pokemon, and they had a huge Cargo Ship concealed within a Hidden Harbor in the Boyle Volcano." Kate continued her story, snapping Keith out of his thoughts. "Barlow got caught up in this and was kidnapped, unfortunately. So... Kellyn and I managed to smuggle ourselves onto the ship, find Barlow, defeat Team Dim Sun Leader Kincaid, and crash the ship into the Ranger School's pier when Dim Sun pulled out the Kingston Valve." Kate told her story with pride, remembering her Ranger adventures fondly. "And after that... Well, you know the rest. That's when Dim Sun started getting serious and EVERY Ranger was kept up to date on their mischief."

"So that's how you guys got promoted to Top Rangers..." Keith nodded his head, finding this all to be fascinating. "It sounds like you two had quite the adventures together." Keith grinned, and his eyes sparkled with enthusiasm in the sunlight.

Kate fell quiet and let out a content sigh, looking over at Kellyn's grave. "Yeah. Yeah we did..."

Keith cringed, realizing he had struck a nerve with Kate. Now, how to fix it? Keith wracked his brain for an answer, then quickly came up with something to say. "He'll always be with you, you know..." Keith flashed her a half-smile, then looked over at Kellyn's grave.

Kate just scoffed, being a skeptic. "Oh really now?" She rolled her eyes. "How do you figure?"

Keith sighed, smiling up at the sky. He watched the sun rise, and the colorful lights illuminating the sky lit up his face. Kate noticed how it made his spiky red hair stand out even more, and his green eyes look more vibrant. "Kellyn will always live on in your memories, and it's up to you whether you interpret that in a good or bad way. You can either dwell on the past and wish you could go back, or remember it fondly and move on. He'll always be in your memories, so as long as you never forget... You haven't lost him." Keith looked over his shoulder and at Kate as he finished his response, and noticed her lip was quivering and a tear or two was rolling down her cheek. "ACK! I'm sorry! Did I say the wrong thing?!" Keith started to panic, pulling at his hair.

Kate laughed, wiping at her eyes. "No...you said the right thing." She smiled at him with her watery eyes, tear tracks still staining her cheeks.

Keith flashed her half a smile, staring into her sad, depressed eyes. Keith said the right thing... No one's ever said that before. Keith was usually called out for being a screw up and an insensitive jerk, not this... Keith scooted over closer to Kate, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and pulling her into him. Well, maybe this situation was just...different.

But why?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 710 is done! Only 3 left to write~! How exciting :D this will technically be my first completed story on here!**

**...**

**Yeah that's all I've got. Why are you still reading this? Go on and leave me a review instead of wasting your time here! Oooooooor maybe read one of my other books...?**

**Read, review, and enjoy!**


	8. Chapter 8: Picking Up the Pieces

"Do you remember how to do this?"

**WHACK!**

"OW!"

"You idiot..." Kate mumbled under her breath, laughing a little and shaking her head. "It's only been three weeks, I'm not going to just miraculously forget how to capture a Pokemon."

Keith just rubbed the spot on his head where Kate hit him, watching her capture a Roselia. "Well sorry..." He rolled his eyes, sarcastically.

Kate and Keith were partners now, so they needed to practice working together so that they could be a successful Ranger duo. What were they doing now? Completing a quest or two. Right now they were clearing some fallen logs in the Vien Forest, and Kate had the little Roselia target clear the last one.

"We should probably go let Mr. Woodward know that all of the logs have been cut down." Kate suggested plainly, running a hand through her hair.

"Alright." Keith nodded his head, agreeing with her.

Keith followed Kate out of the Vien Forest, since he didn't know it as well as she did, and just walked behind her. It wasn't long before they arrived at Vientown. It was happy and cheerful, not as quiet as Kate expected it to be. Kellyn was one of their Rangers, so she had expected everyone to seem a little...depressed. But, they weren't... Kids were laughing and playing in the grass, Big Bertha was milking her Miltank, and town citizens were walking about. Kate noticed that it seemed like everyone had moved on with their lives... So maybe...she should, too?

Kate and Keith stepped into Mr. Woodward's house, noticing that he was actually there and not at Nabiki Beach.

"Mr. Woodward!" Kate called out, waving to him.

"Eh...?" Mr. Woodward looked up from his work bench, smiling when he saw Kate. "Ah, Kate! Come on in!"

Kate beamed at him and walked over to him with a skip in her step, and Keith just quietly laughed at her enthusiasm.

"We've finished your quest, sir." Keith spoke up, walking over to Mr. Woodward and Kate. "We just wanted to let you know that it's been taken care of."

Mr. Woodward flashed them a soft smile. "It's nice to know that you came all the way back here just to let me know that your quest was complete. It restores some of my faith in humanity..." Mr. Woodward sighed, pushing his glasses further up the bridge of his nose. "Well, you two better get going now. Who knows who else is in need of your help."

"Alright, will do." Kate grinned at him, then turned on her heel to walk towards the door. She waved good-bye to Mr. Woodward, looking over her shoulder as she did so. "Good-bye, Mr. Woodward! It was nice seeing you again!"

The old man let out a light chuckle. "It was nice to see you too, Kate. And Keith as well. The last time I saw you two together was your internship here in Vientown."

Keith just furrowed his brow a little bit at the thought. Had it really been that long? Keith waved good-bye and shut the door, walking with Kate all the way back to the Vien Forest. Keith was just amazed at the thought. The last time they were considered partners was all the way back to their internship day? No, that can't be right... Keith figured the Tangrowth incident at graduation was the last time they were partnered up for anything, but only people in the school actually got to see that. He figured that made sense, what Mr. Woodward had said, because their internship was the only time people outside of the Ranger School saw them together.

It was comforting for Keith that Kate, a familiar face that he was used to being partnered up with, was his new official Top Ranger Partner. He wouldn't want anyone else. They were partnered up in Ranger School a lot more than you'd think. The very first Bidoof capture challenge when they were trying to save Janice, the Test of Courage, just about every project they did in Ms. April's class, the internship, and then graduation. And now they were partnered up together as Top Rangers...? This couldn't be any more awesome for Keith. He got to see his rival and friend on a daily basis and compete with her whenever he wanted to. But of course, he had to help her pick up the pieces before they could go back to acting how they did in Ranger School. But...something about that idea to Keith didn't sound appealing.

They could go back and act just like old times. Compete, bicker, argue, laugh... That sounded great and all, but... Something about the idea of being just friends with Kate didn't seem...right. What was it? Keith didn't know. Maybe they were more rivals than friends? No...that's not it, either...

Kate looked over and noticed Keith was deep in thought. She just smiled and shook her head, letting him think about whatever was on his mind. Kate noticed that some of her guilt surrounding Kellyn's death had melted away, and she could only assume that was thanks to the red-head. She felt even more comfortable around him than she did with Kellyn, strangely enough. Who knows? Maybe it was just a sign that they were going to be great partners.

As Kate and Keith exited the Vien Forest, they heard an explosion come from inside Pueltown. The Top Ranger duo quickly ran to investigate, noticing that the Ranger Depot's air conditioning unit attached to the outside of the building had exploded; it must've gotten too overheated in this hot summer weather. The noise had sent the Pokemon into an uproar, causing the citizens to panic.

Kate and Keith both just smirked at each other, whipping out their Styler's. They ran into the sea of freaked out Pokemon, beginning to form back-to-back captures on them all.

Partners? Please, they had this concept in the bag since they were both fifteen; back at the beginning of Ranger School.

* * *

><p><strong>I find it amazing that I started writing this at five o'clock in the morning on my way to school and this actually turned out somewhat decent.<strong>

***yawn* ...I'm too tired to write an author's note, so just... *yawn***

**Read, review, and enj... *falls back asleep***


End file.
